Bully?
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Pernah dengar kalau Hinata suka membully Sasuke? Tidak. Author tidak salah tulis. Biasanya kan Sasuke yang jadi pelaku pembullyan. Nah sekarang gantian Sasuke yang di bully#SasuHinaBimonthly#Prompt:Bully/RnR?


**Summary : Pernah dengar kalau Hinata suka mem** _ **bully**_ **Sasuke? Tidak. Author tidak salah tulis. Biasanya kan Sasuke yang jadi pelaku pembullyan. Nah sekarang gantian Sasuke yang di bully#SasuHinaBimonthly#Prompt:Bully/RnR?**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bully? (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **SasuHina**

 **For Event #SasuHinaBimonthly#Bully**

Hinata suka sekali menyiksa Sasuke. Entah mulai sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya Hinata tidak sadar. Bahkan ia tidak pernah berpikir jika perilakunya membuat Sasuke merasa di _bully_. Setiap hari setiap waktu. Hinata tak pernah lelah. Kepolosannya membuat Sasuke tersiksa.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke-kun."

Hari sabtu pukul tujuh kurang delapan menit Hinata kembali mem _bully_ Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke hanya diam saja menerima siksaan dari Hinata.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran olahraga. Berenang.

"Sudah siap Sasuke- _kun_?"

Hinata tampil mengenakan baju renang. Tidak ketat memang, karena Hinata memohon kepada pelatih renang untuk memberinya pengecualian mengenakan baju renang yang bukan dari _Rakuzan Gakuen._

Sasuke menengok.

Dan beberapa tetes noda merah mengalir dari hidungnya.

" _Daijobu_?"

Panik. Hinata memegang pundak telanjang Sasuke. Dan kembali Hinata mem _bully_ Sasuke yang takkan pernah Hinata sadari.

.

.

.

Pelajaran memasak. Ruang ekstra memasak.

"Hinata- _chan_ tolong iriskan daun bawang." Suara Ino yang cempreng menaungi seluruh ruangan.

" _Hai'_ Ino- _chan_." Hinata mengambil beberapa daun bawang di sampingnya dan mulai mengirisnya dengan rapi. Ia agak kerepotan karena seringkali rambut _indigo_ nya yang tidak ia ikat mengganggu acara mengirisnya.

"Hinata- _chan_ sebaiknya kau ikat rambutmu agar kau tidak kesulitan."

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Ino dan Hinata tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Tepatnya ke arah Hinata yang sedang menarik seluruh rambut panjangnya kemudian mengikatnya dengan gerakan yang gemulai. Tidak lagi. Hinata kembali lagi mem _bully_ nya.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku harus ke dokter."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa _Teme_?"

.

.

.

 _Konoha Hospital_. Hari minggu pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit.

"Jadi saya sakit apa dok?"

Sang dokter menurunkan alat periksanya kemudian meletakkannya di meja dekat ranjang.

"Menurut pemeriksaan, anda sehat."

Sasuke tampak bingung.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya sering sakit."

Dokter tampak berpikir.

"Apa gejala yang anda rasakan?"

"Saya juga bingung dok. Menurut dokter apakah penyakit pasti ada rasa kesakitan? Tidak ada rasa bahagia?"

"Secara logika, ya."

Kemudian Sasuke langsung bangkit dari ranjang kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

" _Dobe_."

"Hm."

"Aku rasa dokter yang tadi dokter gadungan."

Naruto menoleh cepat. "Kok bisa?"

"Iya. Waktu kutanya apakah semua penyakit pasti rasa yang ada rasa sakit dia menjawab iya. Padahal penyakit yang ku derita ini selain rasa sakit tapi ada juga rasa yang aneh. Semacaman rasa bahagia."

Mengerutkan alis Naruto tampak berpikir.

"Jadi intinya penyakit yang kau derita ada rasa bahagianya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kapan rasa sakit sekaligus bahagia itu datang?"

"Setiap bertemu dan melihat Hinata."

Naruto melotot horor.

"Kau tahu Naruto. Hinata itu jahat. Setiap kali kami bertemu ia selalu mem _bully_ ku."

Naruto tertawa canggung. "Hehe tapi kurasa Hinata baik. Hinata tidak pernah mem _bully_ hewan atau tumbuhan, apalagi kalau mem _bully_ manusia, kurasa itu tidak mungkin."

Sasuke menatap Naruto serius.

"Tapi ini kenyataannya Naruto. Setiap kali Hinata menyapaku, Hinata memaksa jantungku untuk bekerja dua kali lipat. Waktu berenang ia juga membuatku berdarah. Kemudian waktu memasak ia membuat organ dalamku ditusuk dan dicubit."

Naruto berpikir lebih serius.

"Maksudmu? Hinata seperti psikopat yang menarik keluar jantungmu? Hinata berniat membunuhmu dengan mendorongmu jatuh dan kepalamu membentur lantai tepi kolam renang? Ia juga mencincang hatimu untuk bumbu masakannya? Aku sama sekali tidak percaya Sasuke!"

Dasar _baka_.

.

.

.

"Berhenti Hinata."

Hyuuga sulung menoleh ke belakang ketika nama kecilnya dipanggil.

"Oh Sasuke- _kun_. Ada apa?"

"Berhenti mem _bully_ ku."

"Eh? Maksud Sasuke- _kun_ apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau sungguh tidak mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Haaah." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Pertama. kau selalu mem _bully_ ku ketika mengucapkan selamat pagi. Kau membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat, dan itu sungguh menyiksaku."

Hinata masih tidak mengerti.

"Kedua. Di kolam renang. Kau mengenakan baju renang hitam. Kau juga mem _bully_ ku. Membuat darahku berdesir lebih cepat dan kemudian aku mimisan.

"Ha?"

"Ketiga. Pelajaran memasak. Kau mengikat rambutmu ketika aku melihatmu. Memperlihatkan leher jenjangmu kau pikir tidak meyiksaku? Aku merasakan cubitan atau tusukan di sekitar dadaku. Dan itu juga termasuk menyiksaku."

Hinata melongo. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Hinata mundur ke belakang perlahan.

"K-kau m-mau a-apa S-sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata yang perlahan tapi pasti berubah warna.

"Kau pikir dengan mem _bully_ ku kau tidak akan mendapat hukuman, hm?"

"T-tapi a-aku t-tidak bermaksud m-mem _bully_ mu S-sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Walaupun _bully_ darimu ada rasa manisnya, tapi tetap saja kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya di _bully_."

"T-tapi-"

"Ikut aku ke apartemenku. Sekarang."

"K-kyaaa S-sasuke- _kun_. Turunkan a-aku!"

Dan sosok mereka berdua hilang di telan waktu dengan posisi terakhir Hinata berada dalam gendongan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum.

 _ **END**_

AN : gaje kah? Hehe maklumin aje ye. Ficnya abal apalagi authornya wkwk. Oh ya ini untuk event yang pertama kuikuti :D nggak tau kenapa ikut event pertama kayak ada manis-manisnya XD. This is for #SasuHinaBimonthly Event #Yeyyy.

Last, mind to Review? Thank you very much.


End file.
